Flesh and Metal
by YoungDovah
Summary: Eight ponies: a writer, a gamer, an engineer/dreamer, a nerd, a tomcolt, a pessimist, a cutie, and a...toaster? One villain. One adventure. A dream to fly. A shadow in the night. Read on, dear reader. Read on. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_(Ok, then! Thanks to a couple of bronies, I am back in business! This new story has had many helping hooves, all of which I am thankful for. Ok, then. ROLL FILM!)_

Aah. It was a wonderful morning in Manehatten. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, an angry face was in Flash Player's face...wait, what?

"Flash! Get up, lazy bones!"

The grey earth pony woke up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Ok, I'm up. What is it?"

A neon green Pegasus stood over him, shaking her head. "I swear, you're harder to wake up then I am. Look, it's almost time to go. The train for Ponyville leaves in twenty minutes." She glared at him. "You _have_ packed, right?"

Flash face hoofed. "Yes, I have. Just give me a sec."

The Pegasus turned and left the room. "If you're late, don't expect me to wait for you."

He shook his head. "Sure thing, Flashfire." He got out of bed, brushed his teeth, ignored his green mane and tail, and grabbed his breakfast: smoked hay and oats. He then grabbed his glasses and baggage, and trotted outside.

* * *

Flashfire checked the time, almost growling. "He's gonna be late again. I just know it!" Ever since she'd started going out with him, she'd learned not to trust him with deadlines.

So, she was shocked when she saw him calmly trotting up to her, with his bags.

Player smiled. "Well?"

She then noticed that her jaw was hanging open. She snapped it back up, and glared. "You're almost late!"

"That's also known as 'on time'!"

The train whistle went off, signaling its departure.

They hopped on, headed for Ponyville, and (Though they had no idea of it at the time) adventure.

_(Ok, then. That's all for this chapter. I might need some help for the rest of the story, so please review.)_

Death a la Mode


	2. Chapter 2

_(Ok, then. Before I forget, no. I do not own My Little Pony, or any of the characters. Except a couple of the OCs. and those that don't belong to me, I have permission from their makers to use them.)_

A brown earth pony woke up to the smell of oil and metal. As he slept in his workshop more often then his bedroom, this was hardly surprising. Hell, it was becoming a bad habit of his.

He got up, brushed the metal shavings off his side, and quickly headed to the kitchen.

An orange pegasus was already there, holding a plate of hay and oats. She grinned. "Rise and shine, genius!"

He grabbed the plate, and scarfed down the food. "No time to talk, Scoots! Today's the day! I'm sure of it!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what about this evening?"

"Don't worry! I'll have enough time to take you to the concert. I promise!"

Scootaloo nodded. "Thanks, Archie. Ever since you took up this project of yours, you've been acting strangely. I've been worried about you."

Archie nuzzled her cheek. "Don't worry about me! I've finally found the correct body to weight to wing size to wing power ratio! It'll be as close to perfect as is possible!"

Stootaloo just stared. "Um, Equestrian? Please?"

He sighed. "Do I really have to go over it again?"

She blushed. "Um...yes?"

He face hoofed. "Alright then. Regular pegasi have lighter bones then we earth ponies do. That allows them to have smaller wings and far more agility then us. Following me so far?"

"Um...I think so?"

"K, then. If I want to get wings, I'll have to put into account that I'm heavier then they are. That means bigger wings. But how big? I don't want them too big, because then they'd be too heavy, and I wouldn't be able to walk. Well, now I've found the perfect size for me!" He ran to his workshop. "Class dismissed!"

Scootaloo followed him, grinning. "I'm not even going to pretend that your explanation made any sense, but I can at least help out!"

Archie smiled. "Well, I could use a helpful hoof. Wrench?"

* * *

That afternoon, Archie laughed. "Finally! We're done!"

Scootaloo wiped her forehead, grinning. "Well, why don't you try them on?"

He grinned. "I'm not sure. Should I?"

She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the harness. "Get over here, you."

Archie stood, and walked to her. "Thanks for the help."

She shrugged. "Always happy to help my coltfriend." She then strapped the wings on his back. "Ok, then. Next step."

He sat down, and grabbed the leather strap that hung from a metal box on the harness. "Wish me luck!"

Scootaloo backed away. "Good luck!"

He pulled the strap.

Then everything went wrong.

Electricity shot through his body like nails and daggers. The wings spread, and froze.

The box started to smoke, as did Archie's nose and mouth. He kept twitching, and when the electricity was done, dropped to the floor.

Scootaloo carefully walked to Archie's motionless body, and pushed him. "Archie? You ok? This is just...a minor setback, right?"

Archie didn't answer. He didn't so much as breathe.

She checked his heartbeat. Nothing. "No. No, no, NO! DON'T DIE, ARCHIE! PLEASE, DON'T DIE ON ME!" She tried everything she knew, right after calling for help. Nothing worked.

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

Scootaloo stood by Archie's grave, tears falling down her face.

Rainbow Dash stood by her, a hoof on her shoulder. "He was a great kid. He deserved to be with you, Scoots."

The younger pegasus looked away. "He was great. He was the best." She then walked off, too depressed to fly.

Meanwhile, two pegasi, one brown, one white, watched from afar.

The brown one had tears on his face. "Why can't I speak to her again?"

The white one shook his head. "You, dear boy, need to move on. She does too. That's the hardest part of the job. We angels can't have emotional ties like this."

The chestnut nodded. "But still, why not just once? Just once to let her know I'm fine?"

The white hung his head. "You know why. You're a new pony, one she'll never recognize. Archie died today, and Ark Angel was born. Such is the way of the angels. Now, come. We need to move." He spread his wings, and flew off.

Ark Angel sighed, and followed.

After a while, Scoots came back to the grave, carrying a bunch of flowers. She placed them on the grave, and read the inscription on the stone. "May you fly with the angels.' Good bye, Archie. You deserved those wings."

_(Feed back, please?)_

Death a la Mode


End file.
